Taxi Ride of My Life
by Kelly1432
Summary: Danny Tate didn't have a perfect life. Spending the night in a cab is her idea of a good night's sleep. That was untill these two Blond kids came into the picture, now she finds herself dragged in the adventure of a lifetime. Seth/OC
1. Night in A Taxi

**Okay Hi. After recently watching the movie and getting inspiration from a few stories I have decided to take up a 'Race to Witch Mountain' fanfiction. Now it will be the same Seth/Oc but with hopefully a character that all of you like. **

**The main reason I'm doing this story is because I want to work on my writing style. Please note that I have 2 other stories going on at this time so please forgive me if updates are spaced out. **

...

"Hey get back here!"

_Great_, Danny thought to herself. _He must have felt me take his wallet._

She pushed her legs faster on her skateboard sending her flying down the street and almost crashing into a few people. As she turned the corner she could see the two suited man getting in their black SUV.

_There not going to chase me are they?_ She asked as she heard the car skid down the street sounding much too close for comfort.

She swerved through the crowd of people trying her best not to hit anyone and she did, oh well. Followed by the rude remarks and shoving the brunette did her best to avoid them and the big black truck that was following her.

Pushing herself faster she cut through an alleyway seeming to allude the truck but not for long because when she came out at the other end she was right infornt of the car. Quickly she turned her board and headed in the other direction.

Followed by the shrieking of tires that did not belong to her skate board. Cutting through multiple alleyways she finally ended up in the Taxi parking lot. Danny kicked up her board she ran to the nearest taxi and making a small prayer opened the door.

Danny did not think it would be unlocked, quickly she climbed in the back seat and seat her bored down getting as low as possible hoping they wouldn't find her.

She could see the headlights of the car as they pulled up close by.

"I'm telling you I saw her go this way," One of them said getting out of the car.

"Yeah well I didn't see anything. That's what you get for letting some kid take your wallet."

"I didn't let her take anything!"

"I'm sure you didn't," The other man said his voice heavy with sarcasm. "But I don't want to be searching for her all night, let's go."

"Btu I had one hundred bucks in their!" The other man protested.

"You can get more than that on the next gig!" he reasoned. "Now let's go."

Grumbling to himself he got in the back in the car with his friend closing the door, _hard._ She waited till she heard them drive away before she even dared to sit up.

_That was close,_ Danny thought. W_ay to close._

She looked out the window and the Las Vegas lights where not appealing to her tonight. Even if she was willing to go out she might see them again then it could start all over. She took her back pack off and set it in the seat.

She'll wait for the taxi driver tomorrow and ask him to drop her back at the home. Untill then it looks like she had a place to sleep for the night.

**...**

Danny woke with a start. There where people taking outside of the taxi and she recognized two of their voices. The men from last night and the one she stole the wallet from. The thrid she couldn't recognize.

Did they know she was here? Did they see her? After listen in the conversation she realized it wasn't her they where talking about, which was a relief, but they still might see her. So her best bet is to stay quiet for now.

That sounded easy at first till she heard to bangs come from the front of the car. In curiosity she poked her head from behind the seat and saw one of them holding the two down on the hood.

She brought her head back down quickly, and ducked low in her seat. The man walked back to his car and opened the door till the familiar sound of police sirens hit her ears. She snuck even lower in her seat.

"Hey what are you doing?" The cop asked the two men in suits. "Are you insane? Move this thing out of the taxi zone now before I give you a ticket."

With that the two men climbed back in their SUV and drove off. The Taxi driver climbed back in the car, unaware of Danny, seeing this see decided to make herself noticed. Bringing her backpack to her feet she slid over in the middle seat.

"Hi," She said causing the driver to break hard. So hard she had to grab the seat in front of her to keep from flying over. "Jeez, he's already tiring to kill me," Danny mumbled under her breath.

"Wh-where you come from?" He asked looking wide eyed at the brunette.

Rolling her gray orbs," The little stork brought me,"

"You know what I meant," He rotated. "How'd you get in?"

"Well you see there's this great thing called a door handle-" Danny said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah," He responded having enough of the teenager's attitude. "Where are you heading?"

"5th and Bernstein," She replied.

"Money?" He asked.

"Give me a second," She said digging in her backpack for that man's wallet. After a moment of shuffling throught her bag the driver spoke up again.

"Your multiplying," the taxi driver spoke.

Looking up from her backpack Danny gave him a questionable look thinking she got the one whack job driver, but then she saw the two blonde kids he was talking about. One was a boy and the other a girl both attractive and looked around her age.

"How did you get in here?" Danny asked.

"We came in through that patrol," The girl of the two said.

"The what?"

Both the boy and the girl pointed to the doors on the either side of them and Danny raised her eyes at them. The driver looked at the three kids in his backseat all of them popped out of nowhere. But with his guessing the brunette must have spent the night, he didn't bother to ask why.

"I am Seth," The boy said seeing no need to waste time. "And this is my sister Sarah we require your transportation services edmendally."

If Danny could she would raise her eyebrow higher at the two siblings.

"Really," The Taxi driver started. "Well I require-"

"Currency transaction," Sarah interrupted.

"Will this amount suffice?" Seth asked handing over a huge wad of cash to the driver.

Danny's eyes went wide with shock. _How did those two kids get that much money?_ She asked herself.

"What you two do rob a bank?" He asked.

"Is this acceptable ,Jack Bruno?" Sarah asked. Danny noticed how she was she called him by his full name. Weird.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

Quietly she pointed to his licence on his dash board which clearly said his name and other information about the young man.

"If we had a deal for your services we must move forward rapetily," Seth spoke. "It's urgent we get to our destination without delay."

Was it just her or did these kids talk werid? They where so formal in there english. Danny thought it was werid becaue no teenager she knws talks like that. No one in this world talks like that.

"Alright, alright," Jack spoke to the honking cars behind them.

"Well that depends on her here," Jack said motioning to Danny. "She was in the cab first so you'll have to talk to her about that."

Danny recieved looks both from Seth and Sarah. We'll more of a glare from Seth but she didn't care.

"Please take me to fifth and Bernstein," Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"We can not afford a delay," Seth said causing Danny to roll her eyes.

_These kids are weird_, she thought and she couldn't get out of here faster. The sooner she's out of here the least she'll have to bothered by them.

"Excuse me," Sarah said addressing Danny. "But where my brother and I require to go won't be much out-of-the-way."

_There probably not going to stop bugging me unless I let them go,_ Danny thought. _And I'm not catching another cab. I had to literally be an early bird just to catch this one. _

"So what is it you guys?" Jack asked the three kids.

"They can go," Danny said with a huff.

"Alright," Jack said moving the car. "Where to?"

Next to Danny Seth started messing with his gameboy? It was the weirdest gameboy she's ever seen. _Do they even have ones like those? _Danny asked herself. They kids at the home hadn't even had one like those, those who where lucky anyway.

"I need an address," jack said already growing impatient.

"We must travel in that direction," Sarah said pointing straight ahead.

This made Danny snort.

"Well I'm going to need something a little more specific than that direction," Jack said.

_First they beg me to let them go then they don't even know where there going, _Danny thought growing annoyed by the second with both the blonds. _People. _

"We must locate latitude five oh four cross intersecting longitude-" Jack raised his hand to pause Seth.

"Where going to just stick with that direction," He decided.

_Who using coordinates anymore? _Danny asked sending a pointed look at Seth. _These just keep getting werider and weirder. _

Danny stared out the window ahead for most of the ride noticing how the scenery was changing. It went from busy city streets and to the Las Vegas desert.

_This is not out-of-the-way,_ Danny thought. _There's so much out you can't get in the way!_

She sent a skeptical look at Sarah and when the young blonde gave her an apologetic smile Danny averted her gaze back to her window.

_I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with I bunch of people I don't know, _Danny thought regretting her decision to not leave the cab. _I really should have just gotten out of the cab. _

Finally breaking what felt like eons, to Danny atleast, of silence Jack said, "Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?"

"We had previously agreed on our finacail deal," Seth said. "If your concern is regarding your composation-"

"My concern is that fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash with a drop of location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere," Jack said nonchalantly. "Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away."

Danny rolled her eyes, _since when have taxi drivers started giving lectures? I just thought they where suppose to oh I don't know drive. _

He was about to start on them again until someone called Jack on his radio.

"Jack," He said. "You better be getting dessert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay and you better get me an ETA, capeice?"

Just then Sarah and Seth exchanged worried glances towards one other making Danny feel uncomfortable and she moved in her seat.

"I'm loosing reception Dominique," Jack said ignoring the man's protest and turned off the radio all together.

Sarah and Seth turned their bodies to look out the back window and the worry on their faces deepen. Thinking they where just acting weird as usual Danny breathed a sigh.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicle's behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit," Sarah said causing Danny to raise her eyebrow at her.

"There's no vehicles following-" Jack stopped himself when he saw a Black SUV behind in the rearview mirror and his expression harden.

Finally growing curious Danny turned her head to look out the window and saw a black SUV and she shrunk in her seat. That car looked just like the one that belong to that man, the one from last night.

_There not after me again are they? _She thought. _Did they really see me in the back seat earlier? Oh god, they are going to kill me. I'm going to die in a taxi cab with a bunch of crazies! _

"Do not worry ,Danny," Sarah said putting her hand over hers. "I can assure you that nothing bad will happen."

Danny narrowed her eyes at the girl because not once on this trip has she said her name. She didn't even think it at least she thought she didn't. These are some very strange kids.

"At your current rate of speed versus theres they will over take our vehicle in less than one minute," Seth said his voice carrying a warning tone.

"Relax kid I'm just going to let them pass," Jack said slowing down. He was puzzled when they wouldn't go past so he decided to be more direct. Rolling down his window he stuck his hand out waving them forward.

"Open road people," He shouted. "It's all yours."

When the car pulled up next to them Danny sent a nervous look at it and she could see her's and Seth reflection perfectly. That gave her an uneasy feeling mostly because she couldn't see who was on the other side of that glass. It was a long moment as the car road next to them till it speed ahead, the car wasn't far enough away in danny's opinion.

Jack was expercieng the same feelinfgs as the young girl up in front excpet he showed it least. Instead of a worried expression he had a hard look on his face.

"See what I'd tell you," he said looking back the three kids. "I'm the king of these roads."

"Jack Bruno!" Sarah exclaimed looking at the black SUV that was parked in front of them.

The next thing Danny knew was the car was spinning out of control and she was greatful that Sarah had held on to her hand. Just then she felt Sarah give her a reassuring squeeze. Jack finally managing to get control of the car speed off with two black SUVs following.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack yelled mostly to himself, atleast Danny hoped.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sarah asked.

Danny was curious about it herself considering the fact that whoever Wolfe and how he played into this whole mess. This whole situation is just crazy since when do people try to kill taxi drivers?!

"How do you know that?" He asked trying his best to speed up to avoid another hit.

Just then the car jumped forward from being rammed in the back causing all three kids in the back to jerk forward.

"Get down!" Jack shouted and bringing her head to her knees covering herself with her hands.

I_ am going to die!_ Danny thought. _I am going to die with a bunch of people I don't even know! I didn't even accomplish any of my goals in life! I wasted fifteen years doing absolutely nothing! _

Danny could feel the others cars shoving there's back and forth on the road. She was feeling rather nauseous from all the sudden movement. Biting her tounge she bite back the nauseia. Even is she did throw up it wouldn't matter the only thing besides her life yet to lose is her dignity. Why not?

"I do not think it would be wise to consider that," Sarah said to Danny.

Danny Wondered for a minute if she could actually hear what she said or was her face getting green. When the car got hit again she decided to drop that and cover her head again.

When that car did another jerk Danny perked her head up to look around. There where no other cars around them so she decided it was safe enough for now.

_King of the road, huh? _She scoffed to herself.

"Jack Bruno, it appears we have not alluded them," Sarah said.

Danny looked behind them to find the one lone car coming straight at them. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw that Sarah was right.

"I'm so over this," he mumbled to himself. "Get down! Get down!"

For the second time all three kids int he back ducked their heads. And that nauseous feeling was again returning to Danny as the car speed up. She doesn't think that she can hold it in this time either.

"Seth no," Sarah said but she doesn't even think Seth said anything for her to say no to. "It is not a good idea."

"I have to try," He told her and when Danny picked up her head she saw that Seth was gone. And unless he threw himself out the car he couldn't have left. Why would he leave to begin with?!

"Where did he go?" Danny asked Sarah only getting a small simle in return.

Turning to look for him her attention was caught bysomething behind them it was Seth in the middle of the road.

"How did he get out there?" Danny asked her face full of worry. "What is he doing?"

Even if she didn't know him that well and thought that he was pretty werid she didn't want him to get hurt. She's pretty sure no one wanted to get hurt right now.

Sarah didn't answer Danny's frantic questions when she looked at her seeing that his sister would be no help she her head back to the road. The secnce before almost made her scream out because she saw Seth getting hit by a car, but he stood throught it like he was made of rock.

Even as they car filpped over his head he stood almost unaffeted by the event except for his hair, which was sticking up at random angles. He didn't even have a strach and he should be dead right now.

_Unless he's Superman that was not normal. _Danny thought. _This whole car ride is crazy!_

"How did he do that?" Danny asked receiving no answer from Sarah.

Then Sarah motioned her hand forward and gave her a puzzled look trying to figure out what she was doing. Then the car started moving in reverse and fast, Jack thought it was something wrong with the old piece of cab.

"What now?" Jack growled as he slammed his foot hard on the break but the car kept moving in reverse.

Danny was still trying to register if Sarah was really doing this or not then the car stop making her jerk forward in her seat. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath till she felt her chest getting tight. Then she finally exhaled her breathing coming out shalow and she felt like her heart was in her thorat.

"Is everyone okay?" Jack asked in between pants.

"We are-" Sarah started.

"We should just keep moving," Seth suggested coming out of nowhere causing Danny to jump in her seat. Jack ignored his suggestion as he unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car.

Thoughts where racing through Danny's head as she tried to put together the things that Seth, and things she thought Sarah might have done.

"How did you do that?" She asked Seth sendign him a shocked look.

"That is none of your concern what is important however, is that we get to or desired location," Seth told her.

"None of my concern?" Danny spat. "You want to tell me this is none of my concern?!"

"What my brother mean's tha-" Sarah started.

"Oh no, no," Danny cut her off sending a pointed look at Seth. "He's trying to tell me none of this is my business."

"Which it is not," Seth implied.

Danny did not have a chance to reply as Jack got back in the car and speed off.

"This is not over," She told Seth and left it at that.

"How are you guys holding up back there?" Jack asked.

Danny was upset and frustrated also suffering a headache from all that sudden movement. The fact that she almost died was one thing, but then her argument with Seth is what really what set her off. She looked over at him to see him still messing around with his Gameboy, or whatever it was and rolled her eyes.

Sarah looked at the two and sighed.

"We are fine," She answered for them.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into all this," Jack said his gaze returning to the road.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno," Sarah said. "You are not always the one to blame."

Danny knew she wasn't talking about her but she did feel like it. After all she did steal that guys wallet so they could still be after her. But she was considering that it might be more than just a stolen wallet.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Danny said. "It's not like we were hit with a car or anything."

Seth sent her a glare her way which she gladly returned.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased," Seth implied.

"Don't worry I'll get you two where you need to go," Jack said. "You've earned it."

_I'm not so sure about that_, Danny thought.

**...**


	2. Sure Their Aliens

**...**

For most of the car ride Danny kept to herself which was an extreme challenge. Every time she was once relaxed the events of earlier would replay over in her head, and tha fact that she still hasn't gotten her answer didn't help the situation.

She looked at Seth out the corner of her eye to see him messing around with his gameboy, or what ever the thing was. If he wasn't doing that he would stare hard ahead or even send a glare to the young brunette.

Which she always returned.

Danny just couldn't figure out these kids, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't reason with their actions prior to this trip. Every time she would try to bring it up Seth would state it wasn't any of her concern.

Which she told him a few colored words, in which the boy barely understand so Danny just decided to give up all together. The fact that the ride was so bumpy wasn't helping her case, because she always found herself bumping into Seth or Sarah.

If it was Sarah she would quickly apologize before sitting herself back up again. But if she bumped into Seth she would scoff and push herself off him, making her dislike for the blonde known.

The two would event both share a glare and return to what they where doing. Jack catching sight off there little eye war in the rearview mirror wondering what made them dislike each other in the short time span.

Trying to distract herself Danny started flicking the wheel of her skate board earning a curious look from Sarah.

"What is that?" Sarah asked Danny.

"Oh , this?" Danny asked motioning to the broad in her hands. "It's my skateboard."

This made the girl bring her eyebrows together in confusion to what Danny told her.

"Don't tell me," Danny started. "You don't know what a skateboard is, do you?"

Sarah she her head negatively making Danny give a slight smile.

"Well Basically it's just a piece of wood with wheels on it ," Danny explained as Sarah listened to every word that came out of the young girl's mouth. "That people just use to get around."

"Why would they use that when they have other means of transportation?" Seth asked. "Other more suitable means."

Danny rolled her eyes at the boy as she explained, "Well for starters it way cheaper and it doesn't kill our O Zone."

From the look on Seth's face Sarah could see that this conversation was quickly going to turn into another on of his and Danny's fights. Thinking quickly she decided to change the subject.

"How do you use the board?" Sarah asked Danny. Danny noticed when Sarah said board how forgein it had sounded when she spoke.

"Well you just step and push," Danny said in the only words that she really knew how to explain.

"So you use your hands than?" Sarah asked causing Danny to laugh at her.

"No with your feet," She said then thought it over again. "Well I guess you more kick then push really."

Seth scoffed. "Clearly she doesn't know how to explain the direction on how to ride the board, not that I'm surprised, you should find a more suitable teacher, Sarah."

This made Danny turn red with anger both Sarah and Jack could see the girl was on her breaking point with the teen.

"Alright listen here you little-"

"Hey no fighting!" Jack quickly called out as he saw that the girl was about to lunge for the boy.

Sitting back in her seat with a huff and a look that would make one of these scorpions hide for cover, Danny grumbled to herself.

_I have every right to hit him upside the head with this board!_ Danny thought. _How is he going to tell me I can't ride? I might not be able to withstand getting hit with a car but I can ride! I can't get out of here fast enough! _

"Please don't consider your actions," Sarah pleaded. "My brother can be what you say - a rock head."

Danny would have laughed with the girl if she wasn't creeped out. That's the second time she's done that on this trip and it was completely freaking her out.

_This is the second time she's done that! _Danny thought.

For a moment Danny was actually considering if the young girl had telepathic super powers of some sort put quickly pushed that idea out of her head. Even though it would explain some things that have been going on she thought it was impossible.

That was way too far-fetched.

**...**

Slowly the Las Vegas sun was starting to set and Danny could feel the temperature getting chilly. Not enough to make her want to but on a winter coat but enough to roll down the shelves of her sweatshirt.

"Where here, Jack Bruno," Sarah announced while Danny was still fumbling with her hoodie. Looking up past the mountain terrain Danny saw a small shack of a house and raised a skeptical eyebrow at the two kids.

_This is what they dragged me all the way out here for? _Danny asked. _They made a big deal about a freaking shack? _

"Here?" Jack asked his voice hinting with the same skeptical feeling Danny was having. "But there nothing here."

The fact that the two blondes where practically jumping with joy about this shack house made Danny un easy.

"Someone expecting you two right?" Jack asked. "doesn't look like anyone's here."

Him and Danny seem to be noticing the same things. The place looked like no one's touched it in years.

"Don't worry, Jack Bruno," Sarah told her voice having an awkward lighten tone to it. "We will soon be reunited with relatives."

"Okay 720 dollars and 50 cents," Jack spoke the total as Danny watch the two kids unbuckle their seatbelts. "But after everything that went down today how 'bout I knock off 20 percent and I also-"

"Here," Seth said cutting him off and placing a large amount of money in his hands with out even counting it.

Danny narrowed her eyes as she watch the two blonde heads disappear behind the old door.

"Okay then," Jack said. "Good bye to you too."

Danny watched as he flicked the bills counting the money.

"Alright 500 percent tip," Jack said. "That's reasonable."

"Stay here," Jack said to Danny as he climbed out the car. "Hey you guys over paid, by a lot!"

Ignoring what Jack said Danny climbed out of the car anyway and walked after the older man. Jack huffed as he closed the door finally taking notice of the damage to the car and Danny had to admit the car looked like crap.

"Unbelievable," Jack commented.

Just then the sound of glass made both Jack and Danny snap their heads up in the direction of the make shift house. Danny exchanged a look with Jack before she made her way to the house ahead of Jack ignoring his protest.

As Danny made her way closer to the house she noticed how the boards squeaked when she stepped on it and the pile of glass. She looked at the boarded up windows wondering why either of them had been so thrilled about coming here.

When she heard the sound of glass crunching next to her she looked up to see jack as he was sending a skeptical look to the house.

Refusing to go let Danny go in first which slightly annoyed the young girl, Jack slowly opened the door and poked his head in, after giving her the all clear he let her go in.

"Hello?" Jack said as he looked around the house with Danny slowly tailing behind him.

The sound of the door closing made both Jack and Danny jump, Jack on the other hand decided to grab his an old table leg as he wiped around to make sure everything was okay.

Danny snorted at him, "What are you going to do club them?"

"No," He said as he tighten his grip on the leg and caused Danny to snicker.

Danny continued to walk ahead of Jack looking at the mess of the house. Obviously the two kids had been lying about someone waiting on them here by the looks of it non one's been here in years. Well expect for whoever trashed the house which couldn't have been Seth and Sarah.

No way the two blonde's had enough time on their hand to do all this. In the middle of her thoughts Danny was pulled down with a yelp and was surprised to see Seth and Sarah behind the couch.

This action causing Jack to strike out and hit Seth but the object just phased through him something Jack took notice to. Danny was surprised but after the earlier events of today it wasn't enough to freak her out. Okay fine she was a little freaked out.

"What just happened?" Jack asked but Seth quickly silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth and went back to his game.

Jack slowly kneeled down next to the three kids sending a very odd look to Seth because he could have sworn he just hit him.

"You two should not have jeopardized your lives by following us," Sarah said a warning tone in her voice.

"Hey I told you I wanted answers," Danny told Sarah receiving a grim smile from the girl.

"What sort of trouble are you two in?" Jack asked.

"I suggest you two return back to your vehicle," Seth said harshly. "Your services are no longer required."

"Seth their just trying to help," Sarah defended the two causing her brother to whip his head around to her.

"We don't need their help," Seth said. "Someone's already been here looking for it, we can't trust any of them. It's just us, Sarah."

She gave her brother a solom nod before she continued, "We appreciate your efforts but my brother and I can't involve you two any further."

"Got it!" Seth said jumping to his feet.

"Lets go," Sarah said whether if it was just to Seth or no Danny didn't care as she didn't miss a beat as she followed after them. Staying true t her word about getting answers.

She was shocked however when they both stopped in the kitchen, she was hungry too but didn't think this was the right time to be getting a snack. Danny heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Jack still holding his make shift club.

Danny looked back at the two odd kids and saw Seth open the refrigerator door and place his Gameboy on the side of it. It light up to various shades of blue and then the inside of the fridge moved to show a hidden passage way.

"These two just got a whole lot weirder," Danny thought out loud second guessing whether or not she should continue to follow them.

"Hey," She heard Jack call after the other two kids who disappeared into the refrigerator. "Don't go in the pimped out fridge, Jack."

Danny raised her eyebrows at him before she followed after the two blondes anyway. She felt safer when she knew Jack was walking behind her club and all, even if the taxi driver was a little weird.

Danny swatted a few cobwebs out of her way as she walked down some stairs careful where she stepped in the dark hallway. As she came into view of Seth and Sarah she saw Seth placing his Gameboy on yet another surface and another door opening in front of them.

Cautiously Danny walked through the dimly light caves trying to keep up with the two kids. Looking down at her feet making sure she didn't step on anything or anywhere to miss a step she wasn't aware that the two stopped in front of her and bumped into Seth.

She was surprised when he didn't hear a remark of any sort but when she looked up she understood why.

This... cave, or whatever it was left the group awe-struck. It was like a forest but the glowing orbs above told Danny different. Form what she knew from school she highly doubted those where stalagmite formations. Or very rare ones maybe.

"What is this place?" Danny asked as Seth Gameboy went off making a beeping sound.

"This way," Seth said with his sister and Danny quickly following him.

"hey, hey," Jack called trying to keep the kids from straying too far away from him.

As Danny followed behind Sarah she noticed the beeping from Seth's game increasing. If she hadn't been so distracted by their current situation she would have asked more questions about the place, but the lights above them proved a challenge to stare away from.

She heard the sound of a rapid beating, "Sarah it's here!" Seth called which Danny ran to the sound of Seth's voice to see exactly what here was.

Then came into view a white orb that seemed to be breathing with life. Danny couldn't tell if it was some type of freaky plant or a freaky animal. It could profile for either or at the moment. The fact that it actually looked like it was breathing made Danny's skin crawl.

Without a moments of hesitation Sarah took her necklace off and placed it on the -creature?- and her necklace made a slight beeping noise. Then she stuck her hand inside it. Danny almost hurled up everything that was in her stomach at that point, but yet her eyes couldn't look away from the girl.

When Sarah finally pulled her hand out she had a small device in it and Danny noticed she didn't have any slime or suspicious liquid on her hand. You would think she would after sticking it in the whatever that thing was.

And they way her and eth where looking at the device it made Danny double take because for the first time since she meet Seth he smiled. So this must be good. Right?

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It is what we came for, Danny," Sarah looked at her and for a moment Danny thought she might be crying.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Is anyone else looking for it say the person who trashed everything upstairs?"

"We think so," Seth said. "That's why it was very vile that we located it first."

"What makes you so sure that who ever else wanted it isn't still looking for it?" Jack asked and just then a loud thud was heard.

Edmendally Danny crouched down cursing Jack for being such a jinx. Jack silently encouraged them to move forward which brought Danny a little too close to Seth than she wanted, but given the current situation she decided best to keep her mouth shut. Just this once.

Slowly the group made their way over to a small bush that had numerous different type of exotic leaves around it. As they took cover Danny couldn't hear anything for a moment just the sound of her breathing coming out raspy and sharp.

Then she heard something rustling in the trees not too far away from them.

"Run, run, run!" Jack said urging all the children forward.

Danny sprinted off keeping up with Sarah and Seth swatting away vegetation as she did so. She had no idea where exactly she was going but as long as she stayed away from whatever that was she would be fine, mostly.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the two kids in front of her crouched down but she quickly followed after their lead. The place was quiet this eerie quiet that made Danny all the more uncomfortable.

Well the current situation was uncomfortable but this all really wasn't helping. She was so close Sarah she could practically feel the worry radiating off the girl. Seth though he was different he was always different, he had the same hard look on his face as always.

Danny wondered, giving their circumstances, if she actually would live after this. Then Sarah placed her hand over the young girls and gave a slight squeeze. One that felt reassuring but still all the better.

When it finally looked they might have a chance to get out of her one of the glowing orbs above was light on fire, by what Danny doesn't know, but the blast of it was so powerful it sent the kids backwards causing Danny to let out a grunt as she landed on her butt.

"Go , go!" Seth said rushing both of the girls I the opposite direction.

Danny was seriously considering being a track star.

These two kids have made her do the most running in her life- for her life. It was unbelievable. Then another blast hit her and she found herself being blown off her feet and separated from the two.

Which gave her an uneasy feeling, but she pushed it aside as she continued to run and actually running into Jack instead. He quickly picked her up off the ground motioned for her to follow him.

Danny was finding it hard to breath and when she looked around finally taking in the her surroundings she noticed why. The first blast had apparently started a fire which quickly spreaded throughout the cave.

The smoke was burning Danny's eyes and throat but giving a slight cough she was able to ignore it. But if they stayed down here enough she wouldn't be able to see for much longer.

"Danny, Jack Bruno!" Danny heard Sarah's voice but couldn't see her.

But when she did she saw some big black power ranger holding her. Jack did the first thing to come to mind he tackled him, it, whatever _it_ was exactly.

Danny watched as he actually wrestled with the thing and was amazed by how he was holding up. But then the Iron giant got it's hold on Jack and sent him flying into a tree which Danny knew had to result in a few bruised maybe even cracked ribs.

Then out of nowhere a fire-ball came hurdling at the it and sent him flying backwards. Danny sent a look to Sarah knowing if she did have those super powers it was her that just did that.

"Come on," Danny said to the two as she started running back the way they came with Jack and the other closely behind her.

The way out wasn't as easy as getting back in because the fire just made things all the more complicated and Danny was sure she was crying because her eye stung so bad. Running with Sarah up the stairs Danny screamed when all of a sudden another blast hit her, causing both of the girls to get knocked off their feet.

Danny thought she hit her head because for a minute her vision was blurry till she saw Sarah getting up and running to an unconscious Seth. Jack quickly draped the younger boy over his shoulders as he continued to move through the smoke-filled room.

The worry was intimate on her face and the blonde seemed to almost dumbstruck that her brother was hurt.

"Sarah he's fine," Danny told her grabbing her wrist and following behind Jack.

Soon they where back in the house that was one again red with fire and Sarah slammed the door to the fridge close. Which wasn't really a point because it just blasted it's self off. Danny noticed that the house was just as smokey as the cave which wasn't helping her lungs she could taste the ash in the air.

When Jack kicked down the front door she was hoping for a little fresh air but it seemed the destruction only followed them. Along with explosions every five seconds and ash falling from the sky making its way in her hair.

She had to be careful where she stepped or she just might get blown to pieces, which was not at all appealing to the fifteen year old. This place was like a mine field.

Danny quickly opened the door and Jack set Seth down in the car. She let Sarah climb in first and buckle up her brother and quickly hoped in the car slamming the door.

She could feel Jack swerving in and out of the explosions as she buckled up.

_Car chases? Exploding shacks? _Danny thought. _These kids get into so much trouble one day that I couldn't do in my lifetime. _

Danny began to rub her eyes and pick the ash out of her hair. She noticed a few split ends from all the fire and giving up decided to put it in a bun.

"Hey how's your brother doing?" Jack asked.

Danny looked over to see Seth actually waking up, which he should still be knocked out cold from a blast like that.

"His system has the ability to-"

"I will be fine," He cut off his sister causing Danny to Narrow her eyes. "It is important we gain much distance from this location."

"I'm happy your feeling better," Jack said nonchalantly. "Because your going to need your strength when you explain to me just what happened back there."

The two blondes exchanged worried glances at Jack's tone. Danny she couldn't agree more with Jack he's doing what she's been trying to do this whole trip. Seeing that no one was talking Jack completely stopped the cab and turned around to face the kids.

"Alright here's the deal," Jack explained. "The cab doesn't move till your mouths do so start talking."

"The information you are seeking is with not in your rasp of understanding," Seth said.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of your world," Sarah told them which made Danny scoff.

"Hey I'm a cab driver I have had plenty of worldly experience," Jack lost his train of thought he looked behind the kids at some strange headlights.

Both the kids looked behind them and their face growing panicked again.

"Sarah we have to go!" Seth shouted.

Again like earlier before Sarah motioned her hand and the cab shot forward. Danny bless who ever made seat belts as the cab started moving.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

The kids didn't answer as they continued to look back at the whatever it was. Danny felt the cab stop as Jack slammed his foot on the brakes avoiding a direct blast. What ever it was shooting at them and Jack doing his best at avoiding it.

Jack turned a hard right which led them to go down a heel and Danny prayed that they wouldn't crash into a tree. She hadn't doubted Jack driving skills but she didn't trust anything else. The hill was bumpy and kept making her bang shoulders with Sarah.

Jack got control of the car and speed down to a considerable rate.

"We can't let him destroy it Sarah," Set said.

"Alright who is him and what is it?" Danny asked sick of the game these two where playing.

"It's a syphon," Sarah said causing Danny to gave Sarah a concern.

"Did you just say cellphone?" She asked.

"Not cell phone _syphon_," Seth told her harshly. "It is an assassin trained to pursue his target till his mission is completed."

"And his mission is?" Jack asked as two blue headlights came into view of the tunnel.

"Us," Sarah answered him causing Danny's heart to jump to her throat.

The head lights slowly approached the cab Danny tighten her grip around the side of the door preparing for Jack to give another crazy taxi ride. Danny looked at Jack and saw his hand slowly moving towards the ignition.

Just when the blue headlights where about to touch the head of the cab they stopped and disappeared. Everyone in the car released a sigh of relief. Danny could feel her heart bonding in her chest so bad she was scared she might have a heart attack.

Jack started the car again and slowly began driving on the railroad track. Danny finally let go of the door but she really had to pry her hand of cause she was holding the door so tight.

Danny was staring out her window at the clouds looking at the weird clouds that was moving.

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Sarah asked.

Danny sent another skeptical look at the sky as the cloud simply vanished. Is she was right - which she sure she was- clouds don't do that.

"Not unless you know how to fly," Jack told her as the car was hit causing the car to slightly fly up and land hard on the ground with a thud.

Danny felt like she was on the longest roller coaster of her life. Ever since she got in this cab it's always been bumping and jumping. They where constantly getting fired at this time and Danny kept banging her shoulder on the door which she knew she would have a bruise for.

They went into another tunnel but this time the syphon decided to follow them in.

"Jack Bruno," Sarah said her voice a warning tone.

Danny looked back wondering why the thing hadn't shot at them yet. He was blowing up a storm at them not a few seconds ago. She didn't have a problem with that of course.

"Come one keep it together," Jack said to who Danny wasn't sure.

Just then the sound of a train could be heard not too far ahead and Danny cursed.

"Are you kidding me!" She shouted absolutely fed up with being shot at and trying to get cased off roads, stuff constantly blowing up around her and now a freaking train!

Danny could see the headlights of the train as it approached them.

"Faster," Seth urged Jack.

"It won't go any faster," Jack shouted back.

"Sarah," Danny shouted knowing full well what the young girl could do or what she prayed she could do. Just then the car jumped from 100 mph to 140 mph.

"Hold on," Jack shouted as he pulled a turn away from the train.

Danny screamed like there was no tomorrow. Which there was high chance their might not be. Danny never felt so scared or terrified in her life. foster care was _way_ better than this by far.

Danny saw as a train cart came hurdling towards them and snapped her eyes shut not wanting to see anymore of the fiery destruction she knew was to come. She literally felt like she was going to throw up every second now. Or snap.

Let see which one comes first.

When Danny felt the cab stop she needed air and fast. Quickly unbuckling her seat belt she darted for the nearest rock to relieve her stomach. After what felt like a century of her hacking up her insides she finally managed to walk back.

Her eyes grew hard as she saw the yellow busted cab come into view. She saw Jack at the hood of the car chuckling to himself about what she had no idea quietly she climbed into the car giving both the blondes a pointed look.

_When Jack get's in here we are talking, _Danny thought now with out a doubt knowing full well Sarah could hear her.

When she heard Jack slam the hood close and climb into the car and Danny was waiting for the first person to speak which so happily was Sarah.

"We know you are frustrated, Jack Bruno-"

"No," He cut her off. "No more Jack Bruno this Jack Bruno That. I've been asking for answers -"

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno," Sarah said. "My brother and I are indeed not from your planet."

This made both Danny and Jack chuckled. Jack out the idea that they actually wanted them to believe them and Danny because she seriously thought they where crazy.

"So that's it?" Jack asked turning to look at the kids. "Mystery solved. You two want me to believe that your both aliens?"

"It is the truth," Seth said.

"I have a better time believing you fell in a batch of toxic waste," Danny said and Jack nodded his head at her thinking that was more believe able than aliens.

"Me and my sister did not fall into the toxic waste," Seth said sending a glare towards Danny.

"Really?" Danny said. "well you don't look like aliens."

"Well what does an alien look like, Danny?"

"You know!" Jack said. "They look like little green people with antennas and laser and 'Take me to your leader Earthlings,'" Then he made then should like he was saying and other stuff to Danny.

"They require some sort of Proth," Sarah said. "They think where insulating their intelligence."

"You think," Danny and Jack said simultaneously.

"I know a lot of crazy things have happen today but do you really think," Danny started but utterly stopped when things in the cab started levitating. Her and Jack had that same dumbfounded look on their faces.

Danny looked at the old cd's, loose change and a pen this was making her stomach twist into knots.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind," Sarah told them.

"That's impossible," Danny whispered still dumbstruck as she looked at the levitating dollar bill.

"No it's quite possible on our planet and yours," Sarah said. "You don't do it because you haven't learnt to use your full brain capacity."

"No I don't do it because it's kind of creepy and I would really like for you to stop," Jack told the other girl and she did her hand motion and everything in the cab fell back down.

_I'm in a cab with Aliens, _Danny thought as she looked over at Seth and Sarah. _This still seems way too far-fetched. I still think they fell in toxic waste. _

"Jack Bruno," Sarah said looking ahead and Danny swore if she lived through this she would never steal again. Which was a huge promise for the brunette.

The lights of the syphon's ship came into view and Danny looked at Jack wondering why he hadn't start the car yet, but found he couldn't start the car.

"Come on," He urged on as the car still wouldn't start and the lights where vastly approaching. "Start!"

Just when Danny thought she was dead for sure the lights turned out to be the headlights of a truck. Danny brought her hand to her forehead and didn't fail to notice the heavy amount of shaking it was doing.

Jack managed to start the car this time without trouble and after a quick discussion about their next move he decided they would grab a bite to eat then try to find a cheap hotel for the night.

Sound simple enough but one thing Danny knew was nothing with these kids is ever just simple.


End file.
